


i wouldn't mind

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, speechwriting babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: Being the president’s niece is nice, especially when the deputy speechwriter is really cute.
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader





	i wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

Time seemed to stand still as you listened to your dad drone on as you sat in your families farmhouse in Manchester, waiting for your uncle, the president, to arrive. You hadn’t seen your uncle in quite some time, and he absolutely adored you, and always had since you were a child. He had helped nurture your love of English literature and writing even though he wasn’t much of a writer himself. 

“Dad, could you just stop talking for one minute?” you cringed at the harshness of your words, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.” you were meeting the entire staff, and you weren’t ready to meet them. 

Your dad set down his glass of water, “I know, but there is nothing to be worried about. They’re gonna love you.” 

You gave him a tight and unconvincing smile, “I’m just going to go upstairs,”. You trotted up the creaking stairs to one of the many rooms, the room which you were staying in, and laid down on the bed. The many books in the room did nothing to entertain you and you were about to give up, when you heard police sirens, knowing the motorcade was here. 

You leaped off your bed and downstairs, to see your parents standing on the porch, you joined them, trying to keep the eager smile off your face. Secret Service walked up beforehand and stood on the steps as your uncle came up the stairs. He opened up his arms to you and embraced you tightly. “I missed you Y/N.” 

“I missed you too,” 

He stepped back and looked at you, “Later you’ll have to tell me about what you’re working on.” 

You nodded as he said hello to the rest of your family. The senior staff stood at the bottom of the steps looking very tired, or that could just be what they look like constantly. Everyone looked worn except for a short man standing next to whom you presumed was Toby Ziegler. The man looked like he had never known a bad day in his life. His small, yet hopeful smile, made you smile. 

The first other person who came up was Leo, of course he was the only member of the senior staff you knew. He hugged you and the two of you exchanged pleasantries it was having been a long time since you saw each other. 

~~~~

Introductions were odd to say the least, Donna was nice as all get out, Josh was just horrifically awkward, Toby is monumentally sad at all times, CJ was annoyed, but she just seemed tired, Charlie was the most sweet and polite man ever, and the very happy guy was Sam. Sam was excited and interested in meeting you, though he did stumble over his words quite a bit. You found it endearing. 

The White House staffers had- for some reason- gone to the barn to work on and discuss the speech for the campaign announcement. You were in your room trying to work on an analysis of songs in Rent for a project you were hired to do. That was until Charlie knocked on your door to ask you if you could come down and help with the speech. 

“I don’t know, Charlie.”

“Y/N, please, the president asked.” 

You took a deep breath, “Sure, why not?” You followed Charlie through the house and into the barn where the grumpy staffers were sitting and CJ was staring at a snake. You knocked softly on the wall, as not to startle anyone. “Hello,”

Everyone turned to you not expecting you, your uncle opened his arms to you and ushered you in, “Everyone, you met Y/N. Well she has a degree in English and specializes in analyzing text and speeches.” he handed you a copy of the speech. You began to read it, everyone’s expectant eyes on you. 

Toby timidly spoke up, “What do you think?” 

Your eyes continued to scan the words on the page, “It’s good, don’t get me wrong, and yes I understand that this is a presidential speech, but what is with the extremely flowery language?” you chuckled, “As a citizen I would like to see a president who is smart, of course, but maybe don’t flaunt incredible academic ability in a campaign speech. He is speaking to the public not the pope.” 

CJ had her gaze fixed on you, “I like her,” 

Then Sam spoke, “I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” he picked up his copy of the speech distractedly. No one had ever given him true feedback like that, and Sam enjoyed it. Sam enjoyed you, even though you had only talked to him twice he wanted to talk more. Luckily that night he was able to. 

~~~~

The dark bar was bustling with life in Manchester that night. Sam weaved through the crowd trying to find you in the crowded bar. He found you sitting alone at a high-top writing in a notebook. He tapped your shoulder, “Hey,” 

You turned to him and smiled, “Hi!” you tilted your head at the seat across from you, “You wanna sit?” 

He gratefully accepted the offer and sat across from you, “Hey-” you both started, he gestured to you, “Go ahead.” 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to make fun of your writing.” 

He laughed, “It’s really fine, you’re wonderfully smart. Plus, no one besides Toby ever gives me feedback, it’s nice to have a fresh pair of eyes looking.”

“Thanks, you both are amazing writers.” you looked down at your hands. You pondered what to say next to the incredibly attractive man across from you. 

Thankfully he picked up the conversation, “Hey could I have your number? I’d like to see you again if you wouldn’t mind?” he cringed at his words. 

You looked up at him again, “I wouldn’t mind.”


End file.
